


To Quit

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title:  To Quit: The Initial Choice<br/>Author:  hostilecrayon<br/>Pairing:  12<br/>Rating:  PG<br/>Warnings:  AU. Smokers!<br/>Disclaimer:  I don't own Duo, but sadly, I live parts of the life I created for  him. -.-<br/>Notes:  Duo POV. This is all festive and stuff for my Quit Smoking Fic  Campaign. This will follow through the 28 days of the Campaign, or as  time allows. I usually don't write fics where the pilots smoke or  drink heavily or anything, but hey, it's festive, right?</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To Quit: The Initial Choice  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: 12  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: AU. Smokers!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Duo, but sadly, I live parts of the life I created for him. -.-  
> Notes: Duo POV. This is all festive and stuff for my Quit Smoking Fic Campaign. This will follow through the 28 days of the Campaign, or as time allows. I usually don't write fics where the pilots smoke or drink heavily or anything, but hey, it's festive, right?

Title: To Quit: The Initial Choice  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Pairing: 12  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: AU. Smokers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Duo, but sadly, I live parts of the life I created for him. -.-  
Notes: Duo POV. This is all festive and stuff for my Quit Smoking Fic Campaign. This will follow through the 28 days of the Campaign, or as time allows. I usually don't write fics where the pilots smoke or drink heavily or anything, but hey, it's festive, right?

**The Initial Choice**

A door slammed and an angry woman's voice screeched into the night. I sighed, turning the page of my Cultural Anthropology book, wondering idly whether it would be four or five hours this time, and taking bets in my head on how many times the door would get slammed before the hinge broke – again.

I was sure something broke in the kitchen and I took a deep breath, closing my book and grabbing my phone and my cigarettes. I wasn't going to get anything done at the rate they were going. Hilde zipped by me and slammed her bedroom door again – I made note of the number in my head – and Solo was cursing under his breath, staring at the broken glass that had once been a cup.

I stepped carefully around the remnants of the battlefield and slipped out the back door, knowing it was only a matter of time before they started up again.

I lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag and blew it out slowly; the smoke billowing out in front of me as I dialed Heero's number.

He picked up just as the fighting started up again. "Hello?"

"Hey Heero." Another door slammed, echoing over my voice.

"Again?" It was practically a routine by now.

"Yeah."

"What for this time?"

"Hilde forgot to pay the water bill, so it was shut off for a little while, and Solo has had one too many beers." I sighed, flicking my ashes into the grass.

"Maybe it's time, love."

"Time?"

"To look for a place."

I paused. The _together _was implied, and it took a minute before the grin sprung to my face even as I heard something else break in the house. He wanted to wait a while; see how things went. Was he really ready to take our relationship to the next level? "I think that's a great idea. You sure?"

"Very sure. I want out of here as much as you want out of there. It would be nice to have a place of our own, don't you think?"

"Yeah… it would." I crushed my cigarette out in the ashtray and thought about it. "We need to save some money then."

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"We could quit smoking."

"Yeah, when we move in, we should. It would save us a lot of money."

"No, Duo. I meant now. We'll be able to move faster that way."

I quickly opened my pack and counted my cigarettes. I had eight left. "Can it wait?"

"No."

"But I have finals this week!"

"And I have work this week."

"Heero!" I whined, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. I didn't have any money and he knew it. In the end, it was his choice, not mine.

"You can do it. I'll quit with you. Just smoke what you have left. You want to move soon, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"There is no but. You want to move soon, so let's do what we have to do."

"I- alright Heero. You're right."

"I know." I could hear the smug smirk in his voice. I shook my head. He was going to kill me. But if he were the reward for death… I say bring it.

"Alright Heero. Let's do it, then."

"Want to look for places tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I'll pick up one of those For Rent magazines on my way home tomorrow! They're giving them out at AMPM."

"Okay. And Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't buy anything tomorrow."

"I know, I know. You better not either!"

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you. Though I may hate you in a few days…"

He laughed. "Just remember, it's for our place."

"Yeah. I will."

Our place. That had quite a nice ring to it.


End file.
